Adventures of a Winter Sprite: Jack Frost and the Angry Bunny
by PhoenixFeather112
Summary: Just another prank our favourite winter sprite thought of! What will it be this time? THIS is why all Warrens should be Jack-Frost proof. One-shot. Prequel to "Adventures of a Winter Sprite: Revenge of the Easter Kangaroo"


**A/N: Hi my fellow Guardians, how are you doing? This is just a funny one-shot about Jack and Bunny, but no pairings..**

**So anyway, here's the disclaimer:**

**Jack: So, what are we supposed to do again?**

**Me: *blasts music through earphones***

**Bunny: hello? _Hello!?_ HEY, LISTEN UP!**

**Me: *still doesn't hear anything***

**Dingle the elf: *blows trumpet in my ear***

**Me: AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! WHAT!?**

**Jack: what am I supposed to tell everyone?**

**Me: Tell everyone I don't own anything...**

**North: You call us for that?**

**Me: *Goes back to listening to music***

**Tooth: *rolls eyes* **

**Jack: Okay, PhoenixFeather112 doesn't own anything. Everything belongs to Dream Works and William Joyce, even me. Happy?**

**Me: It's great. Thanks guys. *sudden snigger.* Jack, what did you do to the Kangaroo, he looks like Minnie Mouse..**

**Bunny: what'd you say, mate?**

**Me: nothing, nothing..**

**Bunny: do I look like a Barbie doll to you? *chases me with egg bombs***

**Me: HEEELLLPPPPP! *runs across screen with Bunny chasing me as the others roar with laughter***

"FROST! YOU HAND ME THAT CAMERA _RIGHT _NOW!"

Jack Frost the Mischievous Winter Sprite laughed as he zoomed around the Globe Room in North's workshop, with an extremely angry Easter Bunny at his heels. The others weren't there, North was in one of his rooms, making toys for children. Sandy was busy, while Tooth was in her palace with her fairies. But that didn't bother the teen. He was quite happy, actually. He had recorded the prank on camera and could show it to the others later. Oh, Bunny would _never_ live this down. Jack remembered what happened as clear as day..

*** A few hours earlier ***

Jack smiled to himself. He had a lot of experience in sneaking into the Warren, having carried out some of his major pranks here. This time, it was aimed at Bunny, and Bunny only.

Jack sneaked down one of the tunnels leading to the Warren. He had all the materials for the perfect prank:

He sneaked down to where the 6'1" pooka was sleeping, curled up in a ball beside the river. It was a perfect place. Jack's grin widened as he edged closer to the soon-to-be pink Bunny. He crouched down in front of Bunny, and began to draw on his face using red, pink and black markers: first some lipstick, then blush, mascara, eye-liner and complete with a Minnie Mouse bow on Bunny's head. Jack was surprised that the Guardian of Hope slept through his makeover. Jack had switched on the camera and kept it beside him so that it could capture the full scene. As a grand finale, the winter sprite produced a large megaphone. "Yodel – Ay – EEE – Oooo!" Jack sang loudly through the megaphone into Bunny's ear. He was actually a good singer.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! MOON SAVE MY CARROTS!" Bunny yelled as he fell head first into the pink river he was sleeping beside. Jack doubled over with laughter, trying to hold the camera steady so he could get full footage of his greatest prank. So far, you could clearly see what had happened in the camera. Oh, the others are going to have a hard time catching their breath after watching _this._ Aster's head popped out of the river, with all the make-up still on. Since Jack had used permanent marker to draw on his fellow Guardian's face, it did not rub off easily. Bunny jumped out, only to cause Jack to laugh harder: the once very fierce warrior was now dyed pink with purple spots all over. He _really_ resembled a Barbie doll now.

The pooka stared down at himself in shock. Oh, _how_ did he let this happen to himself? Jack couldn't stop laughing. Suddenly, all of Bunny's shock turned into anger. "FROSTBITE!" he yelled, running after the brat. "I love you too, Bunny!" Jack called out mockingly as he zoomed out through one of the tunnels, surprisingly leading to Santoff Claussen, with a very angry and hot pink Bunny at his heels.

*** Back to the present ***

Jack zoomed out of the workshop through the window. Bunny sighed. There was no way he could get the lil' show pony now. But, just as he opened a tunnel to his home (so that the others wouldn't see him in this goofy costume until Jack showed them the footage) an idea popped into his head. Bunny narrowed his eyes and smirked evilly.

Time for revenge.

**A/N: Dying to know what bunny is going to do as revenge? Well, do not pull you hair out! The sequel "Revenge of the Easter Kangaroo" will be up by the end of the week (maybe). In the meanwhile, why don't you dream up some evil scheme bunny has planned for the so-called Guardian of Fun.. *evil laugh* until next time my friends, until next time...**


End file.
